


Daddy is mean

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: MBLAQ, SHINee
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy is very mean to Mireu. Mireu is not fat, daddy's eyes are skinny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a Joonew three-shot with baby Mir! This is in the same verse as 'This is Paradise', you can read it as a stand-alone, but you can read that one as well. I will update as soon as possible ^^

Joon just finished paying for the ice cream when a tiny blur hit him and attached itself to his legs. He wobbled slightly before he regained his balance and crouched to see the blur.

“Mir, what have I said about running around in the park when I’m not around?”

Mir pouted and frowned at his daddy. “Appa gave Mireu permission. He said it was an ‘emergenshi’.”

Joon raised an eyebrow at his son’s statement. Hell would freeze over before Jinki let Mir run around unattended. But then, he  _did_  say it was an emergency. Joon handed the ice cream to Mir and hoisted him up.

“Okay, brat. Tell me what the emergency is.”

“A tall ahjusshi that looked like keroro called appa,” said Mir, licking the ice cream. “Appa turned into a funny color and asked me to get daddy. I promise appa gave Mireu permission to run.”

“Yah, don’t be mean about people’s appearances okay? Not everyone can be as handsome as your daddy,” Joon chided.

Mir giggled. “Frog ahjusshi is handsome but not as handsome as appa. Daddy looks silly.”

Joon growled playfully and bit at Mir, causing him to squeal loudly and flail. In midst of all the flailing, he ended up smearing ice cream all over Joon’s face.

Still giggling, the father-son duo made their way through the park, searching for Jinki. They soon found him under a tree, being cornered by a tall man. Joon could feel the anger rising in him, he recognized that man. _Nobody_  cornered Jinki like that and got away with it.

He set Mir down and looked him in the eyes.

“Mir, you need to listen to daddy right now. Go run towards appa and hug him. You need to protect him from frog ahjusshi right now, okay?”

His son nodded and sprinted towards Jinki, yelling his head off. He saw Jinki pick him up and kiss his cheek. The other man looked surprised but didn’t say anything. Joon smirked and walked towards the trio.

“Hey babe,” Joon said as he slipped an arm around Jinki’s waist. “Minho.”

Minho’s face cleared in recognition and he nodded.

“Hyung, how are you? I’m surprised to see you here with Jinki hyung.”

Joon’s hand tightened and Jinki placed a calming hand on him.

“Well, you tend to stick around when you’re married. I’m so sorry you missed the wedding, I think you were abroad at the time.”

Minho frowned. “Ah, yes. I believe the wedding wouldn’t have happened if I was in town.”

“Frog ahjusshi stop talking. You’re making my daddy angry,” Mir piped up from Jinki’s arms.

Joon took in a deep breath and pulled Mir from Jinki’s arms.

“If I wasn’t holding my son right now, if he wasn’t at an impressionable age right now, I’d make you regret everything you’ve ever done to Jinki.”

“Is that right? I would never regret anything I did with Jinki, especially the-”

Before Minho could finish his sentence, he crumpled to his knees, clutching his nose.

“Listen you arrogant prick,” hissed Jinki furiously. “If you ever talk to me or my family like that ever again I will end your miserable life. If you ever want to act like an adult and have a civilized conversation, Kibum has my number. I am not sorry for punching you, so leave before I do something I regret.”

The family watched on as Minho scrambled and high-tailed it out of there

“Woah, appa is so cool! He punched frog ahjusshi! Daddy, did you see that?”

Jinki sighed and turned to Mir.

“Baby, appa did a bad thing. You should never punch people, even if you’re really angry at them. Daddy was very brave and did a good thing by not fighting with him.”

“Mireu doesn’t like frog ahjusshi, he makes daddy angry. When daddy is angry he gets really mean.”

Joon just laughed and shook his head.

“Daddy, put Mireu down. Mireu wants to play in the sand-box.”

After setting him down and making sure he doesn’t crash into any trees on his way to the sand-box, Joon turned to Jinki.

“Are you okay?”

Jinki smiled.

“I’m perfect.”


	2. Bath time

“Mir, come on. Bath time!”

Joon walked into his son’s room and sighed at the mess. Being an author meant that Jinki could be home most of the time, but on the occasion that he had to meet his editor, Joon would stay at home. Mir generally used these opportunities to drive his daddy mad by destroying their house.

“DON’T WANNA.”

Joon barely managed to grab his errant five-year old before he could run out of the room. Hauling him over his shoulder, Joon ran into the bathroom and closed the door. Looking at his cornered son, he let out a maniac laugh.

“You’re mine now, brat. Come on, take off your clothes or I’ll tell appa that you’ve been a bad boy.”

Scared of his daddy’s weird laugh and threat, Mir quickly discarded all his clothes and stepped into the bathtub. Sitting outside the tub, Joon grabbed the body wash and began lathering him up.

Strangely behaving well, Mir kept babbling about random things happening in his play school. Joon hummed and nodded at all the right places while washing his son thoroughly.

“Mir, close your eyes and your mouth. I’m going to shampoo your hair and it might sting you if you keep your eyes open.”

Mir nodded and Joon carefully lathered his hair, gently massaging. Unfortunately, the child made the mistake of opening one eye while his daddy was washing the shampoo off. Mir screamed loudly and shocked his father.

“DADDY GOT SHAMPOO INTO MIREU’S EYES.”      

“Oh baby, daddy is sorry…”

“DADDY NEEDS TO TRY HARDER IF HE’S GOING TO KILL MIREU.”

“Let me wash it out...”

“MIREU WILL NOT GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT.”

“Kid I’m not trying to kill you, so will you quit screaming and let me help?”

Mir finally quieted down and let Joon wash out the shampoo. After agreeing to let him play with his bath toys for some time, Joon left the bathroom to change out of his wet shirt.

But before he could put on another one, the doorbell rang. Cursing his luck, he ran downstairs to open the door.

“Can I help you, officer?” Joon asked, puzzled. Why was there a police officer outside his house?

“Sir, your neighbors were worried about the noises coming from your house. They heard screaming and something about killing someone called Mireu. Care to explain?”

“Oh. Well you see…”

Just then Mir ran downstairs in his naked glory and grinned at the police officer.

“Sir please tell me why that child is naked and why you are shirtless before I arrest you for pedophilia.”

Cursing his luck again, he explained his predicament to the officer who looked barely amused. Bending down he tried talk to Mir, who was now hiding behind Joon’s legs.

“Mir, is this man your father? Is he doing anything to hurt you?”

“Yes this is Mireu’s daddy. Daddy is mean but daddy will never hurt Mireu.”

Seemingly satisfied, the officer left but not without a warning for Joon.

“Kid you better run because you got daddy in trouble and daddy’s coming for you.”

Screaming loud enough to call the police once again, a very naked Mir ran to his room with Joon right behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
